Ryuko Kikuchi
General Name: Ryuko Kikuchi Nicknames: Yuko-chan, the Bastard of Kikuchi Age: 80 (Appears 18) D.O.B: August 8th, 1936 Race: Soul (Shinigami) Gender: Female Orientation: Homosexual Marital Status: Single pringle Ryuko is a bastard child of one of the four great Shouichi families. She was ostracized in her youth by most save for a few friends and her brother. She is a stoic soldier, but a caring and helpful friend all the same. She is the 5th seat of Division 5, where she hunts hollows to make her living. Her zanpakuto is themed around the manipulation of space and time. Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 63kg (140lbs) Hair: Brunette Eyes: Green Skin: White Body type: Slender and curvy, fit Ryuko is a youthful looking woman with a fair and slender face, framed by delicate locks of long auburn hair. Her eyes are a light green colour that matches her Reiryoku. Her body is slender and curvy, with a fitness befitting a seated officer of the Gotei 13. She stands at a height of 5'5" and weighs 63kg. Ryuko wears a standard shinigami uniform with her sword always in a scabbard on her back. Personality Her zanpakuto may bend the laws of time and space to its will, Ryuko however, prefers to go with the flow. She is first and foremost a soul reaper. Her duty supersedes all else. Ryuko carries out her orders with ruthless efficiency, and does not question them. She presents an outwardly stoic demeanour to the world, casting away emotions at times when they are burdensome. Which is when she is carrying out her duty as a soul reaper, when she is around people unfamiliar or people she simply does not like. She can be downright cold-hearted at times. She does not spare anyone's emotions when she feels the need to voice her opinion. When she does, one finds a keen intellect and sight for the truth behind those bright green eyes stemming from long years of experience. At times she can be apathetic. If it does not concern her, or her work, she may not bother at all. However, she will still defend her loved ones to the death, pick them up when they fall, and help them on their way. Ryuko can sometimes be perturbed easily. She does not like to repeat herself, and especially hates when people take advantage of her help, or point out the fact that she is a bastard. She seems to act rather differently around her friends. Ryuko, as diligent as she is, still likes to go for drinks, go to parties. Perhaps train, or chat the time away, or lay on the couch in her slippers and underwear playing video games or watching anime. She is a maker and receiver of good jokes, and giver of sound advice. Likes Girls Kido Swordplay Sushi rice, but just the rice Cats Anime Video Games Diligence Dislikes Dogs Hakuda Disrespect Noble brats Arrogance People who act superior Slackers Sushi History Ryuko was born in 1936 a bastard to one of the great Shouichi houses of the Soul Society. It is all she has ever been to anyone. 'The Kikuchi bastard,' they would simply dismiss her as, 'Lord Enryu's mistake.' She therefore does not technically have a surname. Ryuko knows nothing of her mother, save that she died labouring for a day and a half. Her father refused to ever speak of her mother. He would awkwardly change the subject, or leave the room entirely, or tell Ryuko to go practice her swordplay. Her mother became this odd figure in her head. Ryuko would imagine her as being a princess, perhaps, or a great soul reaper, maybe an artist or a dancer or whatever else idealization she happened to be fond of. For Ryuko her mother never truly existed, only a figment of a mentor she would never have. Lord Enryu was not uncaring to her. Hearing of her mother's death in childbirth, he sent for Ryuko to be brought into his home, much to the dismay of his wife. She was his own blood, the lord felt it wrong to abandon her. He would not be known as a man who abandoned a motherless babe. He took her in, raised her and kept her, payed for her education, as though she were of pure blood. However, over her whole life that word 'bastard' felt like it hung over her head for all time. The courtiers treated her like a kind of scum, like she did not belong or should not have existed in the first place. She was shunned by most, even her father seemed to never have any time personal time for her. Ryuko did not mind much, she was always a strong one. Even ostracized, she was quite content to study and be on her own. Through her childhood she had few if ever any friends, it did not help that she seemed to push people away. Her half brother, the family's heir, always stood to protect her. When some arrogant courtier whispered insults as she passed, he would be the first, and only one, to give them a chewing. Him, and her tutor, the one man who taught her everything. Her tutor, a bubbly and energetic man, whom her father hired to teach her the ways of the soul reaper. Ryuko took a liking to him, he always had wisdom to share, or something new to teach her. 'Strike like a viper' he would say in that funny accent of his, 'Step like a cat.' Ryuko took a liking to the arcane, and became quite knowledgeable in its applications. Her reiatsu was always strong and difficult to control. Her abilities, even more so. She would sometimes be tutored alongside her brother, where she learned scientific and political theory. Her favourite lessons were the ones about physics and space, though she found the ancient tales of intrigue and subterfuge to be the most gripping. Ryuko could be problematic at times. Her father generally let her about her means so long as she did not embarrass the family. But she did. Quite often. The children around her father's court were not fond of her, mostly because of her being bastard born. Guardsmen, more often than was convenient, would drag her to her father after she started yet another fight with some noble brat. She always won, and always made issues for her father. The greatest shame beyond her birth, came when a maid accidentally entered Ryuko's room unannounced. Whilst Ryuko was in bed with another girl, one of the palace servants. The rumour spread like wildfire, and her father's patience, grew ever thinner. At the age of 30, barely a young adult, Ryuko entered the spiritual arts academy alongside her brother. She had a stellar entrance exam score, her brother, less so, thus Ryuko was placed in the advanced classes. She displayed a comprehensive knowledge of the arcane. She graduated after only three years, having achieved the shikai state of her zanpakuto long before any of her classmates. Her shikai turned out to be a very rare variety, a type that can bend the very nature of space and time itself, on top of being the type of zanpakuto that can not be sealed. Ryuko excelled at being a soul reaper. For a short time Squadless, her father pulled a string or two and Ryuko joined the 5th Division. By that time she had already gained some renown for her rather unorthodox zanpakuto and her disparate upbringing. Ryuko discovered a talent for hunting hollows, thus it became her duty. She is rather often deployed to the human world or some spit of land in the Rukon. Ryuko is capable in knowing how the beasts think, how they behave, how to track them, and how to draw them out and defeat them. Her zanpakuto proved quite useful in this regard. Ryuko made steady progress through the ranks until a recent promotion to 5th Seat. She hopes to reach higher ranks and perhaps, someday, become a captain. Powers and Abilities Masteries 'Zanpakutō' Inner World and Spirit The world in which Jikū calls its home within its master's soul is one that reflects its abilities of space-time manipulation. The world appears as the core of an ancient supernova, the husk of what was once a red super-giant star. Clouds of cosmic gas and dust stretch out into the infinite. A small black hole hums at the core of the eons old cataclysm. The occupants stand upon the surest yet invisible ground many miles above the black hole. Jiku itself likes to flutter through the freedom of empty space in the shape of a small female Barn Owl. The owl is mostly white, with a streak of golden feathers from its beak down its back. Its wings are speckled in blue and gold coloured feathers. Jikū - (時空 'Space-time') Jikū is a medium length arming sword with a guard shaped as two prongs that splay outwards at an angle. The hilt is beige in colour and designed for a two-handed grip with a circular pommel on the end. On the blade near the guard is an oddly shaped hole. During battles, this hole will fill and pulse with spiritual energy. It is from this hole that Jikū's reiatsu condenses, pulsing to allow Ryuko to bend the fabric of time and space. Jikū is in a state of constant release, which is to say that Ryuko has thus far been unable to seal its huge Reiryoku. The sword is kept in a green scabbard on Ryuko's back. The user seems to blink from one point to the next, abandoning all physical form save for a narrow trail of green energy. ‘Blink’ is a teleportation ability, in which the wielder of Jikū can move from one point in space to the next instantly. There is a trail of green reiryoku that reveals the user’s path, however beyond that it is untraceable, and the user, untouchable. If blink is used in two consecutive posts, a 2 post cooldown is incurred. Outside of combat conditions, the user can jump hundreds of kilometers, though this is quite taxing, and sometimes dangerous. Upon reaching the level of 'Specialist' in the Reiryoku mastery, this ability can be used to travel between worlds. Jikū allows the user finite control over time itself relative to a certain point in space. The user literally reverses time in a certain set area, creating a restoration effect that restores an object, or part of a person's body, to a 'fixed' or healed state. This ability is almost always used by Ryuko to heal wounds. Light wounds (shallow cuts, bruises, etc) take 1 turns of constant application to heal, while heavier wounds (deep cuts, broken bones, etc) take 2 or more turns of constant application. The user must focus on the ability in order to use it. Therefore, they can not do anything else whilst healing themselves or others. 'Bankai: Superu ultru icu domu' Creates an extra steamy ice dome. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Theme song Exp Masteries: 2500 WEP - 750 REI - 750 HAK - 250 SPD - 750 Abilities - 0 Zanpakuto: 575 Shikai - 75 Constant release - 75 Shikai ability 1 - 150 Shikai ability 2 - 275 Total Spent: 3000 Banked: 0 Out of Character Info Pacific Standard Time - PST (British Columbia) Category:Shinigami